Scorpion: A Clone Wars Tale
by RetroMetroid
Summary: 3 Jedi must fight against a deadly foe.


Scorpion: A Tale of the Clone Wars 

Author's Note: All lightsaber moves are chronicled at the end, and I got them from Star Wars Insider 62.

The planet Kis-Kalli was the lone planet of the Corax system. It had no strategic value. So why were the Separatists trying to take it over?  
Jedi Knights Ghegi Jemmar, Dreedio and Beren were too busy fighting to find out. Hunks of battle droids and droidekas flew as lightsabers sliced them. Ghegi was a human, Dreedio a Rodian, and Beren- most odd of all- was a Shi'ido- a rare species of changelings.

Ghegi's yellow lightsaber tore though a super battle droid. "Why are the Separatists here?" Dreedio shouted over the confusion, deflecting shots with his blue lightsaber. Beren shrugged as he sliced a droideka's body in half with his green lightsaber. A Republic gunship zoomed overhead, and green bolts of fire destroyed the Separatist droids. The lead clone, Dlek was waiting for the Jedi inside. "General Jemmar, several Hailfire droids are shelling encampment THX-1138, and a legion of D-60's are trying to destroy our fuel depot." Dlek said, as if he were talking to a piece of transparisteel. Ghegi nodded.  
"Set course for the fuel depot. Send AT-XT battalion 9 to encampment THX-1138." "Yes sir." Dlek said.  
When Dlek exited the gunship's cockpit, he said with an air of despair, "ARC Trooper battalion 3's gunship was shot down." ARC troopers- Advanced Recon Commandos- were specially bred clones with high aggressive attitudes and Jango Fett's dexterity. It was a loss that the Republic troops on Kis-Kalli could not have. If they had stayed with the ARC troopers, the gunship- and the troopers might have survived.  
"General Eral Grievious, we have taken out the Republic army's ARC troopers."  
"Excellent. The plan is going as I expected. What about Kyfar?"  
"Siron Kyfar has not done anything, General Grievious," replied the lead battle droid. "Keep me posted, OOM-1742." "Roger, roger."  
  
The gunship touched down, and the troops burst out, firing. Instantly, a dozen D-60 super battle droid were cut down in bursts of blue lasers, and yellow battery fluid. Several troopers were hit by the ensuing firefight, but most troopers went prone for more accuracy and less chance of getting hit. Ghegi, Beren and Dreedio ran towards the D-60's. Lightsabers activated, and in the chaos that followed, no one noticed a lone battle droid sneaking from the Medium Droid Transport, and setting an explosive charge. The explosion killed dozens of clone troopers, destroyed the gunship, and eradicated all evidence of the fuel depot.  
  
"Report, OOM-1742."  
"The Republic fuel depot has been completely destroyed, General Grievious."  
"Perfect. Tell Kyfar to lead his Aniron forces to the fuel depot. Tell him to wipe out everyone there- all of them."  
"Roger, roger."  
  
Smoke engulfed the Kis-Kalli battleground. The three Jedi Knights were in the smoldering remains of the battlefront. Ghegi leaned up against a rock spire that was only half there, while Dreedio pulled himself up, and searched for other survivors, while Beren rested on a piece of the gunship's wreckage. Dlek was on the ground, still in his prone position. A gradual humming noise rose in pitch, until they looked. A swoop with fourteen other swoops guarding it came into view. Dlek muttered something in Huttese as he blasted at a swoop. The resulting explosion killed another swoop rider, and a super heated fragment of shrapnel clanged off of Dlek's rifle. As on swoop entered Ghegi's reach, a yellow blade lopped off the driver's throttle, and the driver hopped off just before the swoop crashed into the gunship's hulk. The driver's knobbed face, and wicked claws identified it as an Aniron- a vicious marauder from the outer rim. As the marauder leaped at the closest survivor, Dreedio delivered a cho mai to it. The Aniron tried without much result to put his hand back on his wrist. Ghegi finished off another Aniron with shiak, while Beren gave cho mok finish off one. Dlek's rapid-fire assault rifle managed to kill almost the rest of the Aniron. "There's only two bogies left, sir." Dlek reported. Ghegi nodded, wincing at a wound that a vibroshiv-using Aniron had left. "Sir! Behind you!" Ghegi spun, and gave the final Aniron cho sun.  
"All the Aniron are either dead, or critically wounded. So where's the leader?" Dlek questioned, looking at the empty swoops, then the Aniron marauders.  
  
"OOM-1742, has Kyfar finished off the Republic survivors?"  
"That is as yet unknown, General Grievious."  
"Hmm..."  
  
Kyfar's modified Trilon-K9 laser rifle's sights were in Dreedio's head. As he fired, the bolt suddenly deflected, and struck the bounty hunter. "What-" Instantly, a green lightsaber was at his throat. "Not good."  
  
OOM-1742 had received the "surrender" signal from Kyfar. "Attention, General Grievious."  
"Yes?"  
"I have bad news."  
  
The Acclamator class cruiser Valiant entered the Corax system to pick up the Republic army stationed there, and for the lone biological remnants of the Separatist forces.  
Ghegi wondered what planet was next...  
  
LIGHTSABER MOVES:  
Cho Mai Cut off Weapon Hand Count Dooku does this to Anakin in Episode 2.  
  
Cho Mok Otherwise Maim This hasn't been seen as a lightsaber move- but a Tusken Raider delivers it to Clieg Lars.  
Cho Sun  
Cut off Weapon Arm Obi-Wan does this twice- to Zam Wessel, and to the Aqualish in ANH.  
Shiak Stab Obi-Wan suffers shiak to his leg thanks to Count Dooku.  
  



End file.
